Burning the Worst
by AquaTitaniaMiyuki
Summary: In which Natsu burns the worst thing he could have possibly ever burnt. One-shot.   This was a request from MissTika202!


**Hey! This story is from a request from MissTika202 from my other story, Cold. It mentioned Natsu burning the 'worst thing he could ever burn' and this is what this story is about.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day in the guild of Fairy Tail. The sun was shining and the sky was clear, and blah blah blah! Let's just forget about all the cliché stuff and get on with this story! Cliché-ness in a Fairy Tail fanfic is unacceptable! (Inner me: Yeah, right!)<p>

"Hot head!"

"Icicle!"

"Flamer!"

"Pervert!"

"Talking matchstick!"

"Stupid!"

"Idiot!"

"ENOUGH!"

"Y-yes, Erza!"

Once again, Erza had to stop the duo of Natsu and Gray to stop fighting. After that, she walked to her small table and continued eating her beloved strawberry cake. A few days before, it was her 13th birthday. The Master had bought a big strawberry cake for the occasion. As you can guess, Erza fell in love with it after the first bite.

**~Erza's rules: #1: Do not, I repeat, NOT insult the cake.~**

Just after the little affair, little Cana walked in through the door along with Elfman. "Oi, is Natsu here?" Cana called out to the guild.

Natsu turned at the mention of his name, "Huh?"

Cana smiled, "Oh, good! Elfman needs your help!"

The young fire mage walked up to the duo. "Okay! What do you need, Elfman?"

Elfman scratched his head. "Well…this is a boiler from our house ('our' means Take Over siblings) but it doesn't seem to be working. It needs a fuel boost to burn on." He said, moving the small boiler in front of him for Natsu to see.

Said boy grinned, "Burning's my specialty, Elfman!"

"Alright! Now just aim your fire into this hole here…"

"Be careful!" Cana warned, "Don't burn anything!"

Just as Cana said that, the guild paused what they were doing to back away. No one really wanted to get burned that day. Or actually, any day. Erza also got up to get a drink from the counter, which was away from the boiler. (Keep this little part in mind, it's kinda important!)

"That's really easy!" Natsu exclaims, "Okay…Roar of the…FIRE DRAGON!" He released the power in the hole on the boiler. But then it started…boiling.

"Ah! Okay, okay, Natsu! That's enough! It's gonna blow!" Elfman panicked. Luckily, before it blew up, he grabbed it out of Natsu's fire. Although, the fire continued on its straight path towards…

Cana's eyes widened, "NATSU, STOP THE FIRE!"

Natsu noticed what he was heading straight for and desperately tried to tame his flames… "AH! I CAN'T MAKE IT STOP!" (Igneel: I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL, NATSU!)

"TRY HARDER, FLAME BRAIN!" Gray shouted from across the room, "CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT YOU'RE ABOUT TO BUR- "

Too late.

Erza spilled her drink on the way back to the table.

Or rather…burnt table. But that was the least of her worries. The _**cake**_ had turned to ashes too.

"My…strawberry cake…" Tears formed in her eyes.

The guild all had the same thought, '_OH MY DEAR LORD, NATSU'S SCREWED.'_ Erza may only be 13, but she was one of the scariest members in Fairy Tail history. The other member's faces seemed to resemble the painting called 'The Scream' as horrifying background music played.

And Natsu…oh _lord,_ Natsu…

He was half dead.

After what seemed to be hours of deathly silence…Erza raged.

"**NATSU!"** she yelled, charging at him. She pinned him to the floor with a signature death glare.

"I-I'M SORRY, ERZA! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! REALLY! DON'T…" the boy stuttered in pure fear.

Gray almost felt sorry for his friend/rival. They had already upset Erza once today, and now this.

"**NO! YOU DESTROYED MY BELOVED STRAWBERRY CAKE! YOU WILL PAY THE PRICE!"**

"PLEASE, ERZA?...AT LEAST NOT WITH YOUR SWORD…!" Natsu pleaded.

"…Alright." Said Erza. Everyone gasped. Was Erza going back on her punishment? Nope. She pulled a whip out of thin air and held it up.

The Dragon Slayer started crying anime-style. "WH-WHERE DID YOU…GET A WHIIIIP…?"

Unfortunately, those were his last words. The guild members wailed in horror, silently praying that Natsu and themselves would survive Erza's rage.

"**GRRAAAH!"**

**VWIP! VWIP! VWIP!**

Natsu's screams could be heard for miles.

* * *

><p><strong>~1 hour later…~<strong>

Master Makarov walked through the front door. His eyes popped out when he saw pretty much his entire guild cowering in a corner as Erza happily ate a new strawberry cake that Gray had bought her right after the _incident. _Natsu was in another corner, unconscious with several scratches.

"…What in the name of Fairy Tail happened?"

**~Erza's rules: EDIT! #1 Do not, and I mean NOT burn the cake. Actually, don't even think of touching it at all. Ever. **

**AND THAT ESPECIALLY MEANS YOU, NATSU!**

Natsu groaned out of pain. Erza's cake was officially the worst thing he could possibly ever burn.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Natsu! Do you think Erza actually has a whip?**

**Review, or else Erza will whip you!**

**~Miyuki**


End file.
